An Officer's Struggle
by EderNimrais
Summary: Linda has always admired and loved her Captain, but how would she react if he was surrounded by other woman. Would she finally step up or will she never be with the man she loves who happens to be one of the most thick headed men when it comes to love. Agarest War Zero FanFic Mini Series
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning of Love?

Sieghart sat at the end of the campsite staring out into the distance that is prairie lands covered by grass as far as he could see. The sun began to sink away from the man as a presence of someone watching over him began to grow, however, another one came over him but this one came running in.

"ZEEEEEG!" A young voice exclaimed hitting Sieghart with a hug from behind.

"M-Mimel, is something amiss?!" He panicked trying to get Mimel off of his back but to no avail.

"Zeeg, you didn't take a bath with me, how come?" She complained wanting him all to herself for 'bath time'.

"I'm sorry Mimel; I just wasn't in the mood to take a bath quite yet." His excuse is terrible to say the least but another person came walking into the commotion.

"Oh, am I interrupting something between you two Sieg?" Sayane joked as Sieg finally got the little girl off of his back and onto his own feet.

"No, is there something you need help with?"

"Yes actually, I need this fish cut in half." Sayane out of nowhere pulled a fish from behind her back and help it at him.

"Couldn't you just cut it with a kitchen knife?" Sieg raised an eyebrow to his question.

"I would, but a squirrel stole the knife and went off into the forest, I was going to pursue it but Cal-Vina said that you might be able to help." Sieghart stood there speechless; a squirrel stole a knife that could very well be used on it if needed. Shaking the thought out of him, he began to pull out his sword but Mimel grabbed his back in protest.

"No, Zeeg is mine, I found him first!" Mimel protested at the woman in front of her 'Zeeg'. The scene continued until finally the trio calmed down and Sieghart acted as a third-party and did both things. Seeing this, the presence he felt began to slowly disappear in the distance towards Eugene's tent.

* * *

Eugene was sleeping in his bed at the inn the crew as staying in. Shifting to his left, he began to drool but a slamming pair of knocks that sounded more like someone was breaking in hit the door woke him of his perfect dream of elven women. Eugene sat up and opened to door and looked surprise by who was standing there.

"Linda, what could you possible want at…" The man quickly looked over his shoulder at the clock and saw it was past midnight. "Past midnight huh?"

"We-Well, I-I-I-" She continued to fail in speaking in front of him

"Oh, could it be that you need my help with something?" Eugene said as Linda lowered her head in defeat. This action made him smile. "Come in." He moved to let her in and the two sat facing each over. "Hell must be cold that you are asking for my help with something, so, what can I do for you?"

"It's the Captain."

"Ahh, can't stand that he has beautiful woman surrounding him huh?" Eugene hit the hammer on the nail with that question. Linda did not answer him so he continued. "I see why you feel this way, you two have known each other for a while but it is more of a professional relationship then an actually one. And do to that, you figured that he was yours, that it until these lovely woman arrived and stole him from you." She continued to have her head lowered which didn't help the situation. "Linda, raise your head up." He somewhat ordered her which she did. What he saw as tears rolling down his cousins face. "Look, you need to tell him how you feel, tonight." Eugene said cutting to the point.

"T-tonight?" Linda's heart skipped a beat hearing this. "I- I don't think I can do this tonight."

"Look, it's either now or never Linda, unless you want one of the other girls to have him, you need to do this now." He motivated her as she stood up.

"Your right, I need to start training immediately, thank you Eugene!" She thanked her cousin and dashed out of the room leaving a confused look on the man's face

"Training, what in the heck is she thinking…" He gave a sigh and got to his feet. "I better make sure she doesn't kill the man." Eugene gave another sigh and walked out the door and began his search for the man that would feel his cousin's wrath.

* * *

"HA, YEH!" Sieghart exclaimed as he continued to swing his sword in practices. After the… adventures with Sayane and Mimel, he needed to catch up with his training exercise. However, a familiar presence from last night came over him once again.

"C-C-C-C-C-Captain" A familiar voice came from behind him as he turned to face it. _It_ happened to be one of his older friends.

"Good morning Linda, how is your day going?" He asked putting his sword in the scabbard, unbeknownst to him; Linda was having a mental panic attack.

"**Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, what do I do!?" **Her mind was going out of control but a whisper came from behind in from a bush.

"Calm the hell down Linda; just tell him how you feel already." Eugene said from the bush and hide once again. Confidence filled the face of Linda once more as she took a deep breath.

"C-C-Captain, I n-n-need to tell you s-s-something very i-important." Her stuttering dropped but it was still there.

"Linda, just calm down, deep-"

"I AM CALM!" She exclaimed charging him in a non calm matter with spear in hand.

"Breathes!" Sieghart finished his sentence but got talked to the ground by his Lieutenant. "Linda, control yourself, Linda!" the man tried to calm her down but got socked in the face for his troubles.

"I-I LOVE YOU SIEG!" She declared to the man who was both in slight pain and shocked at the declaration. Silently, Eugene was celebrating as her success but the two cousins still needed to know the response to it.

"Ugh…" Was all that Sieghart said, the hit on the head was so hard that anything that she said wasn't heard do to the massive pounding of his head. "I'm sorry Linda, did you say something?" Upon hearing this, she fainted and fell on top of the man she declared her love too.

"SIEGY, YOU IDIOT!" Eugene shouted grabbing his best friend but the collar and began to shake his violently. "YOU ARE THE MOST THINK HEADED MAN TO EVER WALK THE FACE OF AGAREST!" Eugene finished his assault by being unconscious. "Great, now I have to take both of them back to the inn." Eugene said to himself as he pick both their limb bodies up and ran to the inn.

* * *

"There, finally…" Eugene said placing the two side by side on a bed in Siegy room. "You know, these two look like a real couple lying there together." He grinned at the thoughts of these two being together. "Wait… if Linda marries Siegy, then that means…" She stopped himself knowing what that meant. "I feel old." Eugene finished and closed the door behind him and let to the two sleep together, even if they didn't know it yet.

* * *

**Author's notes – **College has taken away my life, which 60% of it was writing FanFiction. Anyway, Agarest Zero definitely is a good sequel, even if it is a prequel to the series. (Try explaining that to your friends, it's not fun.) First generation is quiet fun I must say, it's almost as hard as Agarest War 1's First Generation to choose as a bride, I really don't know who I am going to choose.


	2. Chapter 2 - Love Waits for No One

A throbbing hit Linda in the head again and again in an attempting to wake her up. She slowly opened her eyes and saw she was looking at the ceiling. Her body was comfortable so she assumed she was laying on a bed which the woman didn't object too. Linda turned her body slowly to the left and closed her eyes and relaxed… it did not last long. Her eyes immediately shot open to see who was sleeping there. Sieghart, her Captain and the man she confessed her feelings to was sleeping next to her. Panic quickly sued through the mind of the young lady in an attempt to remember what in the heck happened.

"**W-why are the C-Captain and I-I-I in the same bed t-together?" **She layed there in complete shock and didn't want to move a muscle. **"D-did we…"** Her thought was cut short with a yawn followed by a stretching of the arms from the arms by Sieghart. His sleeping body turned towards Linda and his left hand fell onto the ladies side which gave a quiet yelp from the contract. "**Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, he's touching me!"**Linda's inner cries of joy were meant by a shift of the Captain's hand from her side to her own hand. **"I can't believe this is happening!" **Despite what the blue haired spear wielder thought of the situation, the man had no idea what was going on. Linda began to slowly and carefully shift her way to his side as if they were lovers. Her face was a crimson red for many reasons; excitement, joy, nervousness are only a few. Finally, she layed next to the man she loves, his arm across her silk smooth skin as she silently began to cry about how much she wanted this to happen. Closing her eyes, she went back to sleep with the throbbing of her head gone by the power of his unintentionally embrace.

* * *

The sun was bright out and the shine hit the window where the two were sleeping, it hit the man hardest to it woke him up. Opening his eyes, Sieghart saw that that he was not only in a bed but that his Lieutenant was cuddled next to him. A slight blush came over his face as he looked around to assess the situation. Linda was cuddled up to him as if they were…

"Linda?" Sieghart accidentally said aloud with made the girl jump out of her dream.

"C-C-Captain!" Linda exclaimed rolling away from home to the point where she feel off the edge of the bed onto the cold wooden floor. "I-I-I-I'm sorry for what I have done!" She panicked running out of the run leaving a confused Sieghart alone in a bedroom. Linda continued to run down the hallway until she bumped into the man who she talked to last night.

"Ouch Linda, what was that for?" Eugene asked grabbing the Lieutenant by the hand to make sure she doesn't run from him.

"Release me at once you idiot!" Linda struggled to release the grip on her.

"Not until you tell me what the hell has gotten into you!" Eugene shouted at her in a rare show of anger. This surprised the girl as she calmed her nerves. Seeing this, he released her and the two stood there waiting for her to speak.

"It's about the Captain-"

"I already now." He cut her off from speaking. Her face was full of surprise and confusion.

"How?"

"Because it was me who put you two idiots in that bed." Eugene gave a sigh before continuing. "Alright, you have one of two choices."

"And they are?"

"Actually three. One, you tell him yourself, two, I tell him myself, or three, we do nothing and let the other two eat him up." Eugene layed down her options but none of them she felt she could do or let happen. "Fine, then I will-"

"No, I…. I can do this"

"That's the spirit, now go get him tiger!" Eugene cheered his cousin on has he pushed her all the way to the door she ran out of. She stared at the door and turned to her cousin who gave her a thumbs up. With courage in her soul, she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"Sieghart asked from the other side. As confident as she was, it all melted away when she heard his voice. She turned and tried to run away but Eugene stood right behind her and stopped her advance.

"I-I-It's me Captain…" She said but was facing her cousin while saying it. Eugene's face was of disappointment and turn her around and pushed her right back at the door.

"Dinner." Were the words that came out of the man's lips as he took a step back from her.

"Dinner?" She questioned him but said it loud enough for the man behind the door to hear.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't tell if you said something about dinner?" The voice questioned the woman on the outside as she finally understood what Eugene meant."

"Y-Yes, I would like to take y-y-you to d-d-dinner…" Her words were full of a mix of determination and fear.

"I would love too, how does Seven this evening sound?"

"W-Wonderful, I will so you then!" She shouted running off down the hallway away from the door and Eugene.

"I hate playing love matcher… But it is for Siegy and Linda so I guess it will be worth it in the end." The blue swordman said walking in the opposite direction to see if anyone was in the nearby hot spring.

2222222222222

**Author's notes – **The more that I play Agarest Zero, the more I wish that I had more time to write Fanfiction about it. CURSE YOU COLLEGE!


	3. Final Chapter - Dinner? Good Luck

Despite what the normal method of dating dictated, and since these two know nothing about going out for a dinner; the great Eugene had to put in all his resources to make everything seem natural.

"How does that look sir?" a solider under Sieghart's command asked as he moved a vial of flowers to the table the two would sit at.

"Good son, I appreciate all of you helping me with this." Eugene thanked all the men who willingly volunteered to help with the final step for these two.

"It is nothing, everyone under our Captain's command wants these two to be together, but we just never thought it would actually happen."

"Fair enough, finish up here while I help set everything into motion."

"Yes sir!" The men saluted the man as he walked out of the restaurant they rented out for the night.

"If this doesn't get you two to marry, I will eat a freaking hat." Eugene said making his way to the place where the two would meet.

* * *

Linda sat in a chair in front of a mirror with ton, and I mean TONS of makeup around her. To her left stood Alice and her right is Mimel who thought this was a chance to make Linda look like a princess.

"I'm so nervous, what if I make a mistake?" Linda fidgeted her fingers was Alice continued to apply eye liner.

"If you keep thinking like that, you will make one." Alice finished putting the eye liner on as Mimel grabbed two bottle. "Mimel dear, what are you doing with those bottles?"

"Mimel was going to put them together to help make Lin Lin become a pretty princess." Mimel answered in a child like smile. Her innocence was going to be the girl's downfall.

"I think it would better if I did this until you learned how to apply makeup properly." Directly after her sentence was finished, knocking came from the door. "Linda isn't ready Sieg."

"It's Eugene, I'm coming in." He opened the door and saw the scene in front of him. Just looking at Linda almost wanted him to laugh but he wanted to keep his manhood so he restrained from doing so. "Linda, why do you have a white… whatever that is all over your face?"

"Because I was told it makes one look nice."

"Remove it, unless you want this to end in disaster." Eugene tossed her a towel from a chair and she wiped it off. "Better, it's time for you to leave."

"B-but I'm not ready yet." Linda began to panic as Eugene gave a sigh and lifted the woman up.

"Looked, if this date is going to happen, you need to leave now." Eugene pointed towards the clock which read 6:56.

"OH GOSH, IM GONNA BE LATE!" She shouted running out the door leaving without putting on a dress and instead going in her normal outfit.

"When are we going to make Lin Lin into a pretty princess?" Mimel asked the two adults in the room who just looked at each other as Eugene made a quick dash back to the restaurant to prepare for the inevitable disaster that was going to transpire.

* * *

"Is everybody ready?" Eugene shouted at the men of the regiment.

"Yes sir, everyone thing is ready!"

"Excellent work, men, consider this a job well done, OH shit here comes Siegy, everyone take the back door and I promise to record this for the after party we will secretly have."

"YES SIR!" All the men responded moving as one out of the door leaving the blue haired perv to go into his hiding place…

"I'll have to thank the owner for buying me this huge vase in the corner to use." He jumped in and put the camera through a hole they he made to video tape everything. "Now for the greatest show in the world to begin…" Eugene had the biggest smile on his face as Sieghart entered the building in his normal outfit. Eugene had a sigh of relief seeing that Linda wouldn't feel too bad forgetting her dress. The Captain took a seat at a reserved booth as he waited for his date who actually came running though the same door he just entered. An looked of worry filled the man was the woman just realized that the man she loved was waiting for her.

"I-I-I'm sorry for being late Captain!" She bowed her head in shame but he dismissed the tardiness.

"I am sure you have a reason for being late so it does not matter, and please, call me Sieg."

"Yes S-Sieg sir.." She rasied her head but saw his face held a neutral look.

"Just Sieg, not Sieg sir, not Captain, just Sieg Linda, you have more than earned that privilege."

"Y-Yes, of course Sieg, now, what should be getting to eat?"

"Well… I really don't know what to get, you?"

"N-No, I don't know." Linda lowered her to block her face from his, an act which made the Captain doubt this idea.

"Linda, do you want to leave?"

"NO!" She accidently shouted aloud which caught him off guard. "I'm sorry, I am just extremely nervous."

"I think we both are since this is our first time, waiter?"

"Yes sir, what may I get for you today?" The man stood above the two seating people in a very nice outfit.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could recommend us something."

"Well, we just found a new dish that was served in a country far away."

"And what might that be?"

"Spaghetti." At that moment, Eugene's face had the most scare smile on his face. However, a slight feeling of déjà vu hit him but he had no idea what it was for.

"I'm curious, what is this?"

"I will simplify it since I am sure you two have much to talk about, this food is straight noodles with a very rich tomato sauce on top, and I must say the chef came from this land and is referred to as _The Italian Stallion_, whatever that means."

"That sound's lovely, I would like two of those please." Linda asked but the man shook his head.

"I am sorry, but the chef only makes one for each table, say's it brings in the flavor if there is only one dish." At this point, Linda's mind was blowing up with the thought of what would happen if they shared the same dish. Just the thought made her nearly faint. "Is she going to be ok sir?"

"Yes, this is normal of her I believe, we will have that then."

"Very good choice, it will be ready in a minute."

"Wait, all out the food?"

"Yes, be back in a moment." The waiter bowed his head and delived a slip of paper to a vent, seconds later, fire erupted from the other side which worried the man, Eugene however a enjoying this too much.

"Linda, wake up." Sieghart got up and softly tapped her cheek to try and wake up but to no avail. "Great… I guess this night is over I suppose… waiter."

"Yes sir?"

"I am sorry for such a short notice, but I am afraid that will have to made to go."

"Very well." He turned once more and an explosion like sound came from the kitchen and out came a meal that looked like it was made for a king. The waiter put the meal in a box and handed it to the man. "I hope you enjoy the food."

"Thank you and have a nice night." The man said as he pick up Linda and the food and made his way to the door. Once they were out, Eugene opened the vase and began to shout.

"DAMN IT ALL LINDA, WHY THE HELL CAN'T YOU GET THIS RIGHT!" Eugene continually shouted as the night ended with him going over to the party and sharing the bad news to the rest of the men who helped in making this happen.

* * *

Sieghart, with Linda on his back, had finally reach the inn everyone was staying at for the week. He enter through the doorway and got a few looks form the drunks in the place. Sieg then climbed the stairs to the rooms and reached hers.

"Ugh… whaa…" Linda bean to talk until she saw she was being carried away by some unknown man. "INTRUDER!" She nailed him in the back of the head and spin around and saw it was her Captain. "CAPTAIN!" She cried out trying to catch him but fell with him as a result. This however caused him to land on top of her in the worst, or best in her case, way possible. Eugene, after having ten drinks and probably eating a hat, opened the door they were about to enter and saw the scene before him. Sieghart had the biggest face of embarrassment but Linda looked like she was about to cry in joy of what might happen.

"MEN, COME OUT HERE AT ONCE!" Eugene shouted as heads appeared behind the swordsmen and liked what they saw. "I see you two have finally got to that stage, you should at least get into a room, before-"

"Eugene, be qui- UMPH!?" He couldn't finsh his sentence because his mouth was occupied. Linda, in a last, desperate attempt to win him, locked lips with him and refused to let go until he return the kiss. Shock filled the man but Eugene helped him by kicking him down further with satisfied the woman below. "Linda….

"S-S-Sieg… I-I-I-I LOVE YOU!" She embarced his body in the tightest hug she could. The men behind the Lieutenant cheered and the Eugene and them closed the door and began their party once more, leaving the two alone.

"Linda… I had no idea you had these kind of of feelings for me."

"I do, please, please say that you love me too." Tears forms from her eyes but the man wiped them from her face.

"I love you Linda…" He said the words she has for many years been wanting to hear. Hearing these word, she fainted once more and this time she didn't look like she was going to be getting up. Sieghart got up and carried her to his room and place her on one side and himself on the other. He then closed the door and went to bed together with his love for the first of quiet possibly many times to come.

* * *

**Author's notes** – Ah god my hand hurts from typing for three days straight, damn you collage! Anyway, this turned out… interestingly to say the least but since no one I know could this of an Italian food, I had to reuse the last one I used in previous fanfic. Anyway, on to the next Agarest fanfic, this one will be an interesting one.


End file.
